NPC: Elliel Pandemonium, Headmistress
Bio/Past Elliel Pandemonium was born to a nameless demon whose existence was lost in the annals of time. She, along with her brother, grew up walking the world. They didn't get very far as the demon and darkness infection began; they themselves were feared as demons, not understood. They began to civilize demons, becoming the oldest Demonic throne known to man. Starting out as a small clan they built up their forces and eventually allowed their subjects to split off into kingdoms and clans of their own, still making sure they were under the empire of Pandemonium. Many accepted this, graciously loving the protection of their father kingdom; they continued like this since 200, each kingdom eventually becoming more and more independent until their future ranks forgot the debt they owed the Pandemonium clan. Elliel was kind, but her brother, not so much. He demanded she become hers as a sign to the other demons that they were unified; he insisted their grip was slipping over the many thrones, that the other kingdoms were going to shun their kindness and hospitality and go for the throne because they believed a king without a queen was weak. 350, Elliel Pandemonium had been married. It was a drunken night that the boundaries between siblings blurred and Exyphilion insisted to bed his 'wife,' which Elliel did not agree with. That night, he forcefully took what he believed belonged to him. This is how Sakki came to be born. Elliel loved Sakki regardless of how he was made but still forever regretted that night that the two spent in one another's embrace. In 600, Elliel had another child; Auror. He was a bit of an interesting one, never crying. Finally, it came to 700, when she birthed Liliana. She'd fallen for a man, a traveller, and bedded him while Exyphilion was away with his sons to do a sweep of the seven kingdoms. Unfortunately, Exyphilion believed it was always his. Elliel had been nervous about it; the traveller never returned. Eventually, 200 years after Liliana's birth when Exyphilion found out about that night, Elliel stole her away and created Pandemonium to protect her beautiful halfling child. A product of love, rather than of forced relations; her gem. After Liliana died, her will ebbed away as she realized she was the reason she was gone. Uwilling to return to Pandemonium and not wanting to continue the academy, here she stands, contemplating abandoning. Again. Personality Elliel is a woman not easily moved unless it is for a cause; she loved her kingdom, but years of endless abuse and manipulation from her brother's side caused her to eventually grow to loathe it. It wholly consumed her, becoming everything she had and nothing she could leave; until one day, she made a plan. A reason to leave. She never counted on Liliana, but a new life was everything she could ask for and more. Appearance As beautiful as she is deadly. Skills Better than you. Spellbook Experience Tasks Casuals Training